The Cursed Stars Of The Future
by Hope-x-Faith
Summary: Only Actors! They always thought but they were wrong. When Roxie and Louise get warped back into the past by a medalion, they meet Will Turner and Jack Sparrow, not actors, the real thing. What will happen when they cause chaos for the two? WillOC JackOC


The Curse Star From The Future

Roxie's P.O.V

"Roxie? Louise is at the door for you!" Called my step mom, Danielle

I nodded to myself in a frustrated fashion "Yes! You've told me! Jeez woman one minute!"

I pulled my Barcelona soccer shirt over my head and pulled up my baggy jogging bottoms. I threw the door open and tumbled down the stairs, tripping over my laces on my sneakers.

I don't bother with make-up; I go for the natural look. I ran a my fingers through my hazel coloured hair and tied it into a pony tail.

It's annoying when you had a baseball game the night before and felt like sleeping 'till noon but your best friend comes round sometime before midday and you remember that you agreed to go shopping.

I yawned again and rubbed my sleepy eyes, I glanced at my little brother who came out of the living room. He was wearing his Pirates Of The Caribbean pyjamas.

I grinned at the picture. Will Turner was the love of my life. I love him! I'm not obsessed with him (much) but I think he is gorgeous! His only a year older than me, his nineteen and I'm eighteen, but he doesn't know I exist.

I then saw my brother and Danielle staring at me so I smiled nervously. I nodded at Louise and closed the front door.

I am in love with Will, not Orlando Bloom. Orlando is hot but I prefer Will's personality… even though his bit of a goody-goody, I usually go for bad guys but I've got a soft touch for Will.

Only one movie has been out so far but I'm hoping another will come out soon!

Anyway, we can drive but we decided to walk. We were going to the market; it was only there for a week so we decided to go on the first day to get all the good stuff.

Unfortunately everyone else had that idea. We were squashed and surrounded by hundreds of people.

"What should we do?" Louise waved her hands as she was crushed by a wave of people. I could only see her chestnut hair but the rest of her was hidden.

A second later she reappeared and blinked through her deep eyes and laughed, "I think we should wait for things to calm down"

"I agree!" I nodded hastily and we went to sit in an 80's café. We ordered two coca colas and talked about… well guess.

"I think Johnny Depp is rather ugly though" Shrugged Louise

"I agree! But Jack Sparrow is cute!" I agreed

"Jack Sparrow…" Louise told me slowly "Is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen! I think I might be obsessed!"

I laughed and told her not to worry "I know how you feel! Every time I see Orlando Bloom or something to do with Will I always feel light headed!"

She's in love with Jack Sparrow. Not Johnny Depp. It's a bit difficult for her though as he is twenty-five whilst she is only nineteen but she always says "Age Doesn't Matter When You're In Love"

I think that is partly true. If they are seven or eight years at the most older then I think it is okay to be in love. If it is like a twenty-eight year difference then I do not think it is okay. She's six years younger which isn't bad. When you say nineteen and twenty-five it doesn't sound bad so it must be okay.

"Hello gorgeous" Someone whispered in my ear

I groaned inwardly and turned to face stupid old Mitch. He is an ex-boyfriend that cheated on me two months ago. He still thinks his god's gifts to woman and he still thinks I'm crazy about him when I actually hate him.

He stroked back his floppy black hair and licked his lips. His voice tickled my ears and his I could smell the mint in his breath.

"Hello dickhead" I greeted warmly

"Lovely to see you too"

"Isn't it?"

"Can I see you tonight?"

"Of course… in your dreams that is"

He chuckled uncertainly "Come back to me baby"

"Sure, but I've got a new number, One-Eight-Zero-Zero-You-Wish" I scowled

He rolled his eyes as if I was joking "What does Will have that I don't?"

What a stupid question! And yes, he does know about my obsession with Will. I think everybody does!

"We don't have all day, now get out of my face!" I ordered

He swallowed "But I want you babe!"

"You're a pig… no a dog, so I will speak in dog language, IF-I-THROW-A-STICK-WILL-YOU-GO-AWAY"

He frowned then thought for a comeback "Yeah well… I… I tripped you bitch!"

By that I guessed he meant he made me look like a fool, but he was a fool. I was sarcastic, I was witty, I just let things like that slide.

"Yeah" I nodded and looked him in the eye "You tripped me… but guess what? I got back up!"

He looked speechless but then his best buddy gently nudged him "Come on, lets leave the bitch"

"Yeah, her and her face!" Another friend put in

"You want a real laugh then look in the mirror… oh wait! You cant! The mirror will brake!" I yelled after them and put my finger up.

I got a few strange glanced from people but I didn't care. Stupid Mitch and his stupid friends!

"Come on, it'll probably be cleared up now" Louise stood up

During the whole argument she had just been sitting their watching us argue, Louise knew I could handle him myself.

I followed her and we walked in the market. I saw a beautiful Barcelona top but Louise hauled me back.

"No… Never by football shirts! That's a big fake!" she hissed

I took one last look at it and nodded sorrowfully "I'll be back… but not for you, I'll get the real thing"

Louise looked at me as if I was nuts "Roxie… did I just hear you talking to a top?"

"Yeah" I nodded "Got a problem with that?"

"I do actually" She grinned "I don't want people to think I'm friends with a loony!"

We both laughed and I bought a couple of CDS and one DVD. I then looked at a jewellery stall and gasped.

"Look Louise!" I grabbed her arm

"What is it?" She replied

"That looks exactly like the medallion that Elizabeth finds from Will when they were kids!" I established

Louise's P.O.V

I stopped and turned around; Roxie was looking at a medallion just like the one from Pirates Of The Caribbean. My favourite film ever! I am in love with Jack Sparrow. Will Turner is fit, but not really my type. I've only seen this film about two hundred times! I know all the lines and phrases. People say I'm obsessed, but so what, I mean it's a great movie!

I smiled to my friend and walked over, I picked it up and looked at it. It was a bit dirty, but other than that it was fine. It looked quite old, I looked at the price tag, Five dollars, but it was twenty percent off.

"So if it's five dollars and its twenty percent off than it must be… Uh?" Roxie said stopping. I shook my head.

"Jee, don't hurt yourself" I said sarcastically. Roxie threw me a glare before taking a five-dollar note from her purse. She handed the money in and stuck her tongue out at me.

The market was quite cheap, I ended up buying pink and orange leg warmers which I put on after I brought them, black leggings and two pairs of big sunglasses. While Roxie brought a few things I went over to the film shop and brought popcorn and sweets for the movie night. Guess what we're going to watch. Is it really that obvious? Pirates Of The Caribbean. I saw Roxie's ex in the shop too; I rolled my eyes as they stared at me.

I picked up a bag of buttered popcorn and a packet of Minstrels. Oh great, Mitch and his little crew is coming over.

" Careful sexy, don't wanna lose your figure" Mitch said grabbing my ass. I jumped up and glared at him.

" I don't know you like that" I sneered at him. He chuckled and backed me up again the wall. The stupid shop guy was to busy with his Ipod to help me.

" You know you want me" He said, my back was against the wall now. He was so close that if you put a magazine between us, it wouldn't fall. I smirked.

" Your right I do want you" I said in a seductive way. I put my hand on his chest. He smirked and close his eyes and leaned closer.

" Dead!" I yelled shoving him out the way.

" You are cocky asshole little punk…" I was cut off. Mitch's lips smacked against my. EW EW EW!! Oh my god! I grabbed his shirt and shoved him down to the ground.

" You come near me again and you can say goodbye to Mitch junior!" I shouted. He looked down to his manhood and let out a gasp. I smirked and blew him a kiss before paying for my stuff.

Mitch's friends were helping him up; I looked back at them and chuckled. They were probably wondering why I was tough, I wasn't muscle at all, but I was bony. I grew up with five brothers, so it was either to learn and fight or to be sit on. I smiled at Roxie when I met up with her again, she was buying a t-shirt. I decided I wouldn't tell her what happened with Mitch, I mean it wasn't important or anything.

After she was done paying I showed her the stuff I got from the video shop, we were going to go to my house to see it. If your wondering where are my parents, well my father owns a company and earns a lot of money, so he brought me my own house. If you're thinking I'm spoiled think again. I hardly get to see my family, they're too busy to spend time with their own daughter. I never stay at my house on my own I always have a friend stay round to keep me company.

I looked down at my watch; we had another hour till the market was finished. I looked around and spotted a shop outside the market, I smirked. I grabbed Roxie's wrist and dragged her along. I looked up. A wine shop. I wanted to get a bottle of Rosa, I love Rosa, and it's the only alcohol I like. Roxie didn't really drink much, but oh well, more for me!

After a half an hour walked home, I closed the blinds and grabbed loads of cushions. I popped the DVD in to get ready. I poured all the sweets into a bowl. I think the first part of Pirates of the Caribbean is boring because it just shows Elizabeth Swann. Did I mention I hate her? If I were to meet her I would so kick her ass. Roxie hates her so much more than I do, only because her crush, Will Turner, has a crush on her. Keira Knightly isn't too bad but we don't like Elizabeth!

As the movie was getting to the good bits I kept saying my favourite lines, which are:

_Murtogg [spots Jack This dock is off limits to civilians. _

_Jack: I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately._

_Mullroy: You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate._

_Jack: I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship._

Murtogg: Yeah and no lies.

Jack: Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!

Murtogg: I said no lies!

Mullroy: I think he's telling the truth.

Murtogg: If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us.

Jack: Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you.

_Jack: Move [shoves him aside, cuts open corset and Elizabeth spits out water and gasps for breath_

_Mullroy: Never would've thought of that._

_Jack: Clearly you've never been to Singapore._

Elizabeth: You're despicable.

Jack: Sticks and stones, love.

_Jack [picks up the bone and whistles Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack. Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur. [There's a crash downstairs and the dog runs away No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't... [A crash as the prison guard is thrown down the stairs_

Jack: Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers. [Koehler grabs Jack's throat; Jack sees skeleton arm so there is a curse. That's interesting.

_Jack: Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl? How far are you willing to go to save her?_

_Will: I'd die for her._

_Jack: Oh, good. No worries, then_

Will[under boat underwater with Jack in the lead This is either madness or brilliance.

Jack: It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide.

_Jack [to pirate I always liked you._

Jack: To the Black Pearl. [Drinks and loses consciousness; wakes in the morning to the smell of smoke; sees the island burning and runs to Elizabeth No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!

Elizabeth: Yes, the rum is gone.

Jack: Why is the rum gone?

Elizabeth: One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?

Jack: But why is the rum gone?

_Jack: You're welcome._

_Barbossa: Not you. We named the monkey Jack_

Uh that never gets old. I opened the rosé; I poured myself a glass and Roxie. I handed her one, she shook her head and handed it back.

" Oh c'mon just one sip," I begged

" Fine!" Roxie replied, she took the bottle and took a sip; she choked and threw it back to me.

I'm quite proud; I drank the whole bottle on my own. I laughed at Roxie before falling back. Everything went black.

Hope: Yay! Jack comes in next! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review please! 

Faith: Review please! Oh just to make things clear, I write Roxie's P.O.V and Hope writes Louise's P.O.V.


End file.
